


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fight me on it, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Not Epilogue Compliant, Short Harry Potter, a very merry drarry christmas, day sixteen of twenty-five, harry is short okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day sixteen- harry's first christmas at malfoy manor
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> day sixteen of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

To say Harry was nervous for his visit to Malfoy Manor was an understatement. Harry wasn't sure he'd ever felt this anxious and worried before in his life, and considering all of the shit he went through in his youth- that's saying something. 

And if Harry was going to be perfectly honest, he had no bloody clue why he felt this way. He had been over to Malfoy Manor since the war, Narcissa was well aware of his and Draco's relationship, and he and the woman were on good enough terms. So the reason behind his nervousness was completely lost on Harry. 

"Are you ready yet?" asked Draco as he poked his head into the bathroom where Harry had been getting ready.

Harry nodded slightly and let out a soft, "Yeah," as he looked himself over in the mirror.

He looked fine. His clothes were clean and looked good on him, despite being a bit more fancy than Harry was used to. Draco had picked out his outfit after all. And his hair looked as neat as it probably ever had or would, and it had taken a long time to get it that way. Every part of Harry's appearance looked great, but he couldn't help but feel unprepared.

Draco clearly noticed Harry's internal struggle, as he entered the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, pulling the shorter man's body closer to his own. "Is everything alright?" he asked softly, "You look frazzled."

"Yeah. Yeah," said Harry in a dismissive tone, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No," Harry sighed.

Draco nodded before asking, "What's bothering you?"

"I'm- I'm not sure," said Harry in defeat, "I know everything's fine, and that tonight will probably be amazing. But, I can't help but feel nervous, even if I'm not sure why."

The blond seemed to take this into consideration for a moment, "If you're really feeling that bad about it, we can just stay here and tell Mother we'll have to celebrate Christmas another time. I'm sure she'd understand. Besides, she's quite fond of you and wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable or anxious."

"No, no, it's fine," stated Harry with a shake of his head, "I think I'm just working myself up over nothing."

Draco eyed him for a moment for finally conceding. "Fine," he said, "but if at any point you need to or want to leave, just tell me and we'll leave right away. Okay?"

"Okay,"

After the two men finished getting ready and grabbed a few final things, they floo over to the Manor. Harry was worried that his extra nerves would negatively affect his floo travel and experience and cause him to throw up on the other side, but fortunately he was fine. Though he did stumble a bit once arriving at the Manor, while Draco got out gracefully immediately after him. 

They were immediately greeted by Narcissa as she fussed over them, making sure that they were fine before they moved into the nearby drawing room. Rather than have a large meal in the dining room, Narcissa had requested the house elves periodically bring them small bits of food so eating was quite relaxed and laid back. 

After only being at the Manor for about twenty minutes, Harry started to feel his nerves ebb away as he slowly realized he had no real reason to be so anxious. It felt just like any of his other visits to the Manor, there had been few but Harry had found them enjoyable. Draco must have realized Harry was feeling better too, as the watchful eye he had been keeping on Harry became less severe and he too seemed to relax.

At some point Draco left to go and use the loo, leaving Harry and Narcissa alone together. Narcissa, not bothering to be subtle, simply stated, "I know that you were anxious about coming over today." The statement may have seemed accusing, but when said in Narcissa's soft and motherly tone. didn't seem so.

"You did?"

"Yes," admitted Narcissa, "I could tell by the way you carried yourself upon your arrival. And while I may not know the exact reason behind your anxiety over today, I would like you to know this: I have no ill will towards you." 

She paused for a moment before continuing, "I know that our relationship since you and Draco started dating has been a positive one, but also know that our history isn't exactly the best either. It's certainly much better than the history between you and Lucius, or you and Draco, but there certainly is one, and I hope to work through it more in the near future. You make Draco really happy, and I think the two of you have a future together. And I know this is our first Christmas together, but I certainly hope it won't be our last."

"Thank you," said Harry sincerely, "I also hope this won't be our last Christmas."

Narcissa smiled at him, it was a motherly sort of smile and it made Harry feel a bit giddy inside. Draco soon returned, and the evening continued on. If the blond noticed the slight change in how Harry and Narcissa were around each other, he refrained from commenting. At the end of the evening Harry and Draco said goodbye to Narcissa, and each gave her a hug, before flooing back to their own place.

Once they arrived Home and settled down on the couch for a cuddle, Draco asked Harry, "Are you alright?" 

Harry softly smiled and moved closer against Draco before replying, "Never better."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day seventeen!


End file.
